Smile PreCure! Royal Prince
Smile PreCure! Royal Prince ''' also known as Smile Pretty Cure! Royal Prince is a fanfictional series created by CureKurogane. It is a sequel to the 2012 series, ''Smile PreCure!'' which focuses on a group of young boys who are the sons of the veteran Smile Cures. The main themes are fairy tales, angels, and princes. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure *Hoshizora Mitaro/ '''Cure Pegasus: The main protagonist of the series and the son of Cure Happy. His theme color is pink and can control light. *'Hino Akajiro'/ Cure Solar: The second Cure and the son of Cure Sunny. His theme color is orange and can control fire. *'Kise Yutaka'/ Cure Thunderbird: The third Cure and the son of Cure Peace. His theme color is yellow and can control electricity. *'Midorikawa Noboru'/'Cure Shield': The fourth Cure and the son of Cure March. His theme color is green and can control wind. *'Aoki Ryuusuke'/ Cure Knight : The fifth and last Cure of the team and the son of Cure Beauty. His theme color is blue and can control ice. *'Amano Hoshitaro'/ Cure Guardian: A special Smile! Prince who appears to help the the core 5 whenever they're in a pinch. He is really Pop in human form. His theme color is purple and can control starlight. Marchenland *'Candy'/ Royale Candy ' (ロヤルキャンディ ''Roiyaru Kyandi?) : Former Mascot of the Smile PreCures and new mascot the Smile! Princes. *Pop: Candy's older brother and mascot of the Smile! Princes. He is a proud fighter, and describes himself as a "man." However, in this series, he becomes protective of Candy, refusing to have herself get killed. He has a human alias named Amano Hoshitaro'. *'Wolfrun' (ウルフルン ''Urufurun?): Former general of the Bad End Kingdom. After being purified by Cure Happy, he lived in Marchenland until he decided to move in with Miyuki. He sees himself as a "father figure" to Mitaro, despite being a humanoid wolf. He addresses Myuki by her Cure name. *'Akaoni' (アカオーニ Akaōni?): Former general of the Bad End Kingdom. He lived in Marchenland with Wolfrun and Majorina after being purified by Miyuki, and soon moves to Earth to help Yayoi with her manga projects. He shares a strong bond with Yutaka and enjoys listening to music and playing video games. He ends his sentences with "-oni" *'Majorina' (マジョリーナ Majorīna?): The last former member of the Bad End Kingdom and the sole female of the group. She used to be an ugly old woman until she was purified by Miyuki, and she lived in Marchenland until she moved in with Nao. She has permanently gotten her beautiful appearance and she ends her sentences with "de-wasa" Bad End Kingdom *'King Jester': The main antagonist of the series. After the defeat of Pierrot, King Jester became the new ruler of the Bad End Kingdom, but was sealed away by Candy. Now the generals will stop at nothing to revive him and bring the Worst Ending to the world. Minor Characters Items *'Smile Phone': The boys' transformation device. It strongly resembles an Apple iPhone, but larger. The Smile Phone isn't just used as a regular cellphone, but is allowed to access the Cure Decors. To transform, the boys insert their respective Prince Decor and yell out, "Pretty Cure, Prince Charge!" *'Cure Decor' (キュアデコル Kyua Dekoru?): The main collectible items of the series. They were the source of happiness of the Royale Queen and now Candy. The boys have to retrieve the Decor pieces in order to bring happiness to Earth and Marchenland. Media Trivia Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Smile PreCure! Royal Prince Category:Sequels